Awkward
by Ochibi4me
Summary: Koko mabuk karena di jauhi jonah? Apa jadinya? Just check it out


Disklaimer: Jonah dan Koko dkk bukan milik saya tapi yang mengarang Jormungand lah. dan Jonah juga milik Koko bukan saya xD

Hari ini cuacanya sangat sejuk, angin dingin berhembus merasuki kulit, langit tampak biru cerah dengan beberapa awan ikut menemani langit. Bukit Hijau dan danau yang mengkilau membumbui pemandangan yang indah dari balkon penginapan. Tempat yang cukup menyenangkan untuk menikmati liburan yang telah diberikan Koko pada timnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di balkon bersantai-santai.

"Jonah! " panggil seorang wanita dengan suara yang sudah kukenal, Valmet. Wanita gagah dan perkasa itu menghampiriku dengan membawa segelas anggur di tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan saja? "

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Entah, aku hanya ingin menikmati liburku itu saja. " jawabku singkat dan datar.

Velmet mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambutku.

"Hmm, Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Jonah, selalu bicara seperlunya. Aku senang mendengarnya. " Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Hanya tinggi dan postur tubuhmu saja yang berubah. Untunglah Kasper merawatmu dengan baik kalau tidak aku pasti akan membunuhnya. " Tambahnya lagi, akupun merespon dengan senyum tipis di bibirku.

"Kau benar Valmet, lihatlah dalam dua tahun dia sudah mencapai bahuku. " Ujar Tojo berdiri di sebelahku.

"Mungkin kau sudah melampaui Koko. Ya kan Koko? " Ucap Lutz pada sosok gadis berambut silver yang berdiri mengamati percakapan kami.

"Hmm~ Coba aku lihat. " Balas Koko menghampiriku. Suara heelsnya terdengar jelas di telingaku, aku masih canggung jika berdekatan dengannya.

Kini wajah Koko berada tepat di depan wajahku, jaraknya sangat dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerka wajahku. Ia menatapku dalam dengan sepasang matanya. Aku dapat melihat bayanganku disana, pupil mata merahku terfleksi dimatanya. Aku tak tahan lagi, wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku.

"Aku mau ke Toilet " Ujarku bergegas meninggalkan Koko. Anggota team yang lain hanya diam melihatku pergi, jelas sekali aku menghindari Koko. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya pada Koko.

"Hei, Putri. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum lihat saja mukamu merah dan kau sudah mabuk. " Ujar Valmet memegang botol wine di tangannya yang kekar.

"Ayolah Valmet, berikan aku segelas lagi! Aku mau lagi! Lagi! " Teriak Koko yang tengah mabuk sambil memukul-mukul meja seperti anak kecil yang meminta kue.

"Haaa... baiklah baiklah... apa sih yang tidak untuk Putri "

"Terimakasih Valmet~ kau baik sekali~ 3" Koko pun langsung memeluk Valmet dengan mesra. Valmet dengan tangan terbuka menerima pelukan atasannya itu.

Valmet duduk menemani tuan putri yang sedang mabuk mengamatinya meracau tentang kejadian-kejadian yang ia lalui dalam perang. Tetapi tak satupun Koko menyebutkan nama Jonah, padahal Valmet menduga bahwa putri sedang memikirkan anak itu. Dan yakin bahwa Jonahlah yang membuat Koko seperti ini. Tapi walaupun dengan keadaan mabuk Putri masih bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Jonah sudah dua bulan lamanya telah bergabung kembali dalam tim Koko. Tapi Jonah bersikap berbeda dari sebelumnya, hanya pada Koko. Ia selalu menghindar jika ia ada di dekat Koko, mereka sudah tak pernah lagi berduaan padahal sebelumnya Koko sering sekali menggelendoti Jonah. Mungkin karena Jonah masih terlalu memikirkan kejadiaan saat ia menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Koko dan melarikan diri dan perasaan bersalahnya masih menghantuinya. Atau Jonah tak mau dianggap anak kecil lagi, entahlah.

"Kau tidak mau ikut menyalakan kembang api di pekarangan, putri?"

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih suka disini. "

"Jonah ada disana lho~" Ujar Valmet memancing.

"Hmph!"

"Kau kangen memeluk Jonah ya... ?" Tanya Valmet menyeletuk iseng.

Koko terdiam sebentar wajahnya terlihat dingin berubah menjadi sedih.

Tak lama kemudian Koko memasang wajah marah lalu meneguk segelas penuh wine untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Jonah! " Bantah Koko menaruh gelas ditangannya dengan kasar. Lalu ia menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Valmet di meja penuh dengan botol wine yang sudah kosong.

"Ara~ Tuan putri seperti anak kecil ketika mabuk. Manis sekali~" Ujar Valmet terkagum kagum sambil mengamati Koko menjauh pergi dengan langkah kelimpungan.

.

.

Koko berjalan sempoyongan memasuki kamar dan langsung terjun diatas ranjangnya yang empuk membuat tubuhnya yang kurus terpantul sedikit. Tangannya sibuk mencari sebuah bantal empuk dan mendekapnya erat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia mengangkat bantal tersebut dan menatapnya seolah bantal itu hidup.

"Jonah, Baka! " ia kembali memeluk bantal itu setelah memarahinya.

"Ayo kita nyalakan kembang api yang ini! " Teriak Lutz bersemangat sambil membawakan sebuah kembang api sebesar roket bersama Ogu.

"Ayoooo! " Willie sang penjinak bom dan Tojo sang mantan tentara berteriak penuh antusias. Lehm dan Valmet duduk di bawah tenda kecil mengamati kesenangan mereka.

"Putri tidak ikut? " Tanya Lehm sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Valmet.

"Hei! Jangan buang asapnya ke arahku. Dasar Kakek" Keluh Valmet mengibas-ngibaskan asap yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Ia tau Lehm hanya iseng belaka karena tau Valmet tidak menyukai asap rokok.

"Maaf maaf. " Ucap Lehm sambil menyengir kuda.

"Tidak. putri sedang tidak mood tadi ia malah mabuk menghabiskan wine kita di dapur" Jawab Valmet

"Khe khe khe. Tidak seperti biasanya, apa karena anak itu? " Tanya Lehm mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah laki-laki berumur 14 tahun dengan kulit kecoklatannya yang sedang berdiri mengamati teman-temannya memasang kembang api.

"fu~ memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya cemberut seperti itu? " Jawab Valmet

"Sampai sekarang Putri masih sangat menyayanginya. Khe khe khe aneh sekali. " Ujar Lehm kembali menghisap cerutu di tangannya.

"Dialah yang paling kehilangan saat itu, Lehm. Mungkin saat ini ia tak mampu lagi menahannya. " Lehm tersenyum mendengar pendapat Valmet, mereka ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Koko saat Jonah meninggalkannya.

"_Jonahh! Bawakan koreknya kesini. ayo kita ledakan benda ini..! " _Teriak Lutz setelah memasang penyangga pada Roketnya.

.

.

.

Jam berdetak setiap detiknya membuat jarum-jarum jam bergerak menyesuaikan waktu. Jarum panjang menunjukan 40 dan jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 2. Jam 2 lewat 40 kalau hal itu aku sudah menguasainya. Hari sudah sangat larut pesta kembang apinya baru selesai dan aku masih termenung di depan kamarku melihat sosok gadis yang telentang mengenaskan di ranjangku. Kaki kanannya keluar dari ranjang, rambut silver pendeknya menguntai berantakan dan ia hanya memakai T-shirt dengan kancing yang terlepas di sana sini.

Apa aku harus membangunkannya?

Atau aku tidur di luar saja?

.

.

"Koko, hei Koko bangun " Panggilku pada berusaha membangunkannya.

"Koko, kau salah kamar. " Ujarku pelan ditambah dengan mengguncang kecil tubuhnya yang kurus. Tetapi sang penyusup tak bergeming.

Aku merengut kecil tak sengaja melihat dadanya di balik baju tipisnya, " Setidaknya jangan lepaskan celanamu dan kenakan baju dengan benar, Koko. " Bisikku tak dapat menyingkirkan pemandangan yang mungkin menyenangkan untuk dilihat kaum pria pada umumnya.

Dengan sigap aku memungut celananya yang tergeletak di lantai, membuka jaket longgarku dan memakaikan ke tubuh Koko lalu aku menggendong tubuhnya yang cukup ringan itu. Aku membopongnya dengan hati-hati menuju kamar miliknya.

"Ngghh..." Koko dengan susah payah membuka kelopak matanya. Mata birunya mengamati wajahku.

"Jonah... " Tangan pucatnya bergerak memegang bahu dan leherku. "Jonah..." Panggilnya bergerak maju mendekati wajahku. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap mataku. Tak lama bibir merahnya mendarat di bibirku lalu ia melumatnya. Ciuman kali ini lebih intens dari sebelumnya saat di pemandian.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang, tubuhku kaku, darahku berdesir kencang, jantungku berdebar-debar dan otot-ototku menegang. Mirip saat berperang tetapi yang aku hadapi bukanlah tentara bersenjata.

"K-koko...Hentikan. " Ucapku berusaha menghentikan agresinya dengan menundukan wajahku.

Kokopun berhenti sejenak ia memindahkan kepalanya dan bersender ke bahuku lalu tangannya mendorongku mengisyaratkan jika ia mau turun.

Aku dengan perlahan aku menurunkannya dari gendonganku. Setelah itu Koko hanya berdiri diam, kepalanya terdunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut silvernya.

buak!

Tiba-tiba Koko memukul bahuku lalu disusul dengan pukulan lainnya. Pukulan yang di lontarkannya cukup kuat tetapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatku kesakitan.

Ia terus memukulku hingga tanganku menahan kepalan tangannya. Aku tak berkata apa-apa hanya diam menunggu alasan yang terucap dari mulutnya. Mataku menatap tajam sosok di depanku yang masih terdunduk. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti Koko, setelah ia menciumku ia memukulku. Apa aku ini seperti mainan baginya?

"Aku benci Jonah, " Ucapnya pelan dengan suara yang parau.

"Koko, kau kenapa? " Tanyaku merasa kebingungan. Koko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kembali ke kamarmu sendiri. sepertinya kau masih mabuk. Koko, "

Koko kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baik sudah cukup, akupun membopong tubuhnya yang lesu dan membawanya ke kamar. Untunglah ia tak memberontak.

Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya menggeser pintu bergaya jepang itu dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati kuturunkan Koko dan merebahkannya di kasur.

"Jonah, apa kau sudah tak suka padaku? " Tanyanya pelan sambil memegangi tanganku. Tatapan yang ia berikan padaku sama seperti dulu saat aku kabur darinya.

"Bukan begitu, " Jawabku sambil berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku hanya canggung berhadapan denganmu setelah dua tahun kuhabiskan waktuku tanpamu. Dan dengan hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengarahkan senjataku padamu, Koko. " Ujarku dengan penuh sesal.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tak suka idemu tapi aku tak tau apakah kau benar atau salah aku tak bisa menyanggahnya. Membayangkan kau akan membunuh 700.000 manusia sangatlah mengerikan. Aku memilih untuk lari darimu, "

"Tetapi setelah 2 tahun aku menyadari ucapanmu mulai terbukti benar. Dan bersama Kasper aku menambah jumlah korban peperangan. Koko, maaf... " sebuah jari telunjuk mencegahku bicara lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu apa Jonah tidak menyukaiku? " Bisiknya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku suka Koko. " jawabku tegas.

dalam beberapa detik saja Koko langsung menarikku ke pelukannya yang erat. Ia menyeringai dan berkata di telingaku "Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-kata itu, Jonah. "

"Sekarang buktikan sukamu itu, Jonah. " Tantangnya sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Eh? A..ku tidak bisa " tuturku gelagapan.

"Harus bisa. Itu adalah sebuah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan " Koko menyeringai.

"Baiklah, " Ujarku lalu memejamkan mataku erat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Koko.

"Sudah. " Kataku kembali membuka mataku.

"Hanya itu Jonah?, " Tanya Koko.

"Ya. " jawabku singkat.

"ppffft... hahaha " tawanya terpecah mengisi ruangan. Aku hanya menekuk wajahku.

Memangnya ini salah?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Koko? "

"Tidak apa-apa, " jawabnya di sela tawanya lalu ia mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Hanya kau ini manis sekali, Jonah. "Ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya bisa merengut mendengar pujian Koko.

Asal kau tau saja kau juga terlihat manis di mataku, Koko.

**-End-**

Akhirnya selesai! Bisa melepas imajinasi memang melegakan walau kata2nya masih amburadul yang penting sudah tersalurkan. Abis Ochi penasaran banget sama kelanjutan setelah Jormungandnya di luncurin, apa hubungan Koko dan Jonah normal kembali?


End file.
